


Reasons I Love You

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Lance tells Keith why he loves him.





	Reasons I Love You

"Why do you love me?" Keith asked quietly as him and Lance lay in bed one night. Keith was sitting up, staring straight ahead whilst Lance lay by his side, his eyes closed.  
Lance rolled over to look at Keith in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm asking why you love me," Keith repeated himself, "I know you do, but I don't see why. I'm nothing special."  
"Honey, where is this coming from?" Lance asked.  
"I've just been thinking about this a lot recently," Keith murmured.

Lance sat up in bed, and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder. "I love you because you always help everyone else when we're out and fighting. You care about everyone and you don't think twice about protecting other people. I love you because you're an amazing fighter, and I can't help watching you when you're training. It's amazing how beautiful you are when you're training. I also love you because I get to see the real you, not the side of yourself that you present to to the world. I get to see you in the morning when your hair's a mess. I get to see you in the middle of the night when you haven't slept for three days and you're trying to hide the dark circles under your eyes. I can tell that you love and trust me, because you let me see the real you. That's why I love you," Lance trailed off and looked up. Keith quickly wiped a few tears from his eyes 

"You really do love me," Keith mumbled quietly.  
"Of course," Lance replied, "I thought you knew that."  
"I guess I did," Keith replied, offering him a small smile.  
Lance gently reached up to turn Keith's face towards him, and kissed him quickly. "Please never think you aren't good enough for me. There's no one else I'd rather be with. I love you."  
"I love you too," Keith replied. He pulled Lance towards him to kiss him again.


End file.
